The present invention relates to a display pallet which together with an object can be put on a transport pallet and transported with the latter.
Display pallets of the above-mentioned general types are known in the art. A known display pallet is a stable supporting member adapted to be placed on a transport means. The display pallet is connected with an object after its manufacture, transported with the same, and serves as a stable support for the object. The object may be a machine or a device to be examined or sold. The object may also be composed of several boxes with foodstuffs, sweets or canned food which in condition of self-service must be located at a well visible place for exhibition purpose. The display pallets with the objects which are put and mounted thereon must be transported to their predetermined place in a simple manner. For this purpose, several display pallets with the objects are placed on transport pallets and transported. Both the transport pallets and the display pallets must be held and transported by the same transporting means. This, however, encounters some difficulties inasmuch as the transport pallets have, as a rule, widths of 600 mm., and a maximum distance of the holding device of the transporting means amounts to 550 mm. Thereby, the maximum thickness of both side walls of the display pallet must not exceed 25 mm.